an oath to keep
by thunder frosts
Summary: leo valdez (tidak) akan memberikan janji kosong. drabble. implied leo/calypso.


oath to keep

(with a final breath)

pjo/hoo © rick riordan

* * *

Leo Valdez sudah pernah merasakan dirinya berada di ambang kematian, sebelumnya. Bukan hanya sekali, tetapi berkali-kali. Leo pernah dikejar-kejar peri hutan pengikut Dionysius yang berniat mencabik-cabiknya, terjebak di dasar kota Roma bersama Hazel dan Frank, hingga dilempar ke udara oleh Dewi Es—Khione—lalu dijatuhkan di pulau antah berantah. (Untungnya dia belum pernah jatuh ke Tartarus atau terjebak di mana pun yang merupakan bagian dari Dunia Bawah. Tidak, terima kasih.) Dia merasa, terjebak di garis batas antara hidup dan mati bukan lagi hal yang asing. Biasa. Jika suatu ketika nanti dia tewas dengan tiba-tiba, dia tidak akan heran. Jelas saja, hidupnya dikelilingi berbagai jenis makhluk mengerikan yang kadang-kadang Leo bahkan tidak tahu namanya.

Tapi, baru sekali Leo memiliki keinginan bertahan hidup sebesar ini. Ketika dia nyaris tidak memiliki apa-apa lagi untuk melawan. Tidak sabuk perkakasnya, tidak pula bola ajaib Archimedes, dan semua peralatan uniknya. Tidak juga rencana yang biasanya terlintas di otaknya dalam keadaan terjepit—baik yang brilian maupun rencana paling bodoh sekalipun. Otaknya seakan macet, tidak bisa berpikir. (Leo mengutuki dirinya sendiri, bagaimana bisa roda gigi di dalam otaknya menolak bergerak dalam keadaan terdesak di tengah-tengah pertempuran seperti ini?)

Seekor Hydra tampaknya menganggapnya sasaran empuk. Oh, tentu saja. Dia _hanya _Leo, sang mekanik yang terjebak di ladang pertarungan. Dia bukan petarung handal—lebih tepatnya dia hanya _mekanik, _bukan petarung. Setidaknya hanya seekor, Leo berusaha menghibur diri. Ya, seekor yang memiliki tujuh kepala dan menyemburkan asam melalui mulutnya.

Leo hanya punya kemampuan pyrokinesis-nya dan pedang rampasan dari entah siapa. Sayangnya, kemahirannya berpedang jauh di bawah garis marginal. Staminanya sudah nyaris terkuras habis. Jelas tidak cukup untuk melawan monster haus darah yang berniat membunuhnya. Bahkan teman-temannya pun tak ada yang bisa menyelamatkannya. Leo paham benar, mereka juga sedang menyelamatkan nyawa mereka sendiri.

Akan tetapi, Leo berusaha bertahan. Dia _harus_ bertahan. Leo Valdez harus tetap hidup. Karena, dia sudah berjanji—janji yang jelas-jelas bukan untuk dilanggar.

* * *

_ "Kita bisa mendirikan toko kita sendiri," _Leo pernah berkata._ "Garasi Leo dan Calypso: Monster Mekanik dan Reparasi Mobil."_

Putra Hephaestus itu berharap dia tidak berbohong. Baginya, menjanjikan sesuatu yang mustahil, sama saja dengan berbohong. Dia tidak ingin melambungkan harapan Sang Putri Atlas, kemudian menjatuhkannya dengan tiba-tiba. Calypso menegaskan dia tidak memerlukan janji kosong, maka Leo akan memberikan janji _penuh_ padanya. Dia pasti akan menepatinya.

Leo berjanji akan kembali ke Ogygia dan menjemput Calypso meskipun itu akan membunuhnya. Lagi pula, Garasi Leo dan Calypso: Monster Mekanik dan Reparasi Mobil tidak mungkin ada tanpa Leo, bukan? (Secara otomatis, eksistensi Garasi Leo dan Calypso juga tidak akan pernah ada jika dia gagal membebaskan Calypso.)

* * *

Leo berhasil menghindar ketika kepala jelek Hydra itu menyemburkan asam padanya. Beruntung. Namun, dia tidak bisa terus menerus menghindar—Leo harus mencari cara untuk mengirim kembali monster itu ke Tartarus. Atau dialah yang akan dikirim ke dunia bawah terlebih dahulu, dengan lelehan asam di jasadnya.

Bukan cara yang bagus untuk mati, sungguh.

Sayangnya, Leo lupa asam bukan satu-satunya hal yang mematikan dari monster itu. Dia masih punya enam kepala lain yang masing-masing mulutnya bergigi tajam. Belum lagi kakinya memiliki cakar yang tampaknya sama berbahayanya dengan taringnya. Kuku si monster mencabik kausnya dengan mudah—sekaligus kulit bahunya. Tidak terlalu dalam, tetapi cukup untuk mengoyak lapisan epidermisnya hingga mengucurkan darah.

Leo merasa pandang matanya memburam. Di sela-sela kesadarannya yang mulai menurun, Leo berusaha memanggil api—berharap itu bisa melumpuhkan si Hydra. Hanya saja, kali ini Leo kalah cepat. Cakar si monster kembali mendarat di permukaan kulitnya.

* * *

S_umpah yang ditepati hingga tarikan napas penghabisan._

Di sela-sela napasnya yang tersengal dan kesadarannya yang semakin terkikis, Leo mengingat salah satu baris dalam ramalan yang mengubah hidupnya.

Baris ramalan yang selalu diingat Leo—selain tentang api dan badai dan kehancuran dunia (atau, Leo berharap, Gaea. Seperti hipotesis Piper.) Leo tidak pernah menginginkan dirinya menjadi objek ramalan. Terlebih lagi ramalan tentang kematian. Meski tampaknya hidup tidak pernah berjalan sesuai dengan keinginannya. Namun, Leo tahu dirinya harus menepati sumpahnya sebelum tarikan napasnya yang terakhir.

Ini bukan tentang dirinya; Leo Valdez. Bukan juga tentang Ramalan Tujuh—apa pun maksud yang terselubung di balik ramalan sialan itu. Ini tentang seorang dewi yang harus dia bebaskan dari pulau antah berantah dan tentang janji yang dia teriakkan dengan lantang pada horison pada hari dia terbebas dari Ogygia. Sebuah janji yang tak pernah didengar oleh orang lain.

Leo Valdez menyadari, dirinya harus tetap hidup.

* * *

Aroma cinnamon yang familiar mencapai indra penciumannya. Lalu, ketika Leo membuka matanya, siluet wajah cantik sang dewi dibingkai helai-helai cokelat muda tertangkap retinanya. Ekspresinya tak terbaca, tapi pandang matanya tampak pilu. Leo enggan mengakuinya, tapi tanpa alasan yang jelas dia benci raut wajah itu.

_Hai, _Sunshine. _Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat seperti ini__? _Dia berusaha berkata, meski tak ada suara yang keluar dari tenggorokannya.

_Kubilang, jangan memberiku janji-janji kosong, Leo Valdez_.

Putra Hephaestus itu tersenyum.

compléter

* * *

very short and pointless, i know. it was written and posted via mobile, because i was bored as hell. thanks for reading :)


End file.
